Transcript of Arc Evidence
Niko (Zelly)-11/22/2017 Things that we didn't get any understanding of: -who do I know/not really know yet -Coordinates(edited) What do we know about bad characters: -Darnel >Is part cyborg >is a killer >worked at explorers thing >Darnel was likely kicked out of the Exploreres(edited) What do we know about good characters: -Esmerelda >Can use a mix of magic and nyooming to... Teleport(?) >At Explorers -Semmons >Good good magic boy must be protected >He knew Halfrune better >Likely from another timeline. That would explain the unnatural aging that doesn't line up with Niko's in Weed and his "importance" here >He’s experienced the asteroid strike. Likely multiple times. Whether he remembers it or not, unclear.(edited) What else we know: -Darnel, Halfrune, Horneck (rip), and Tarot all work(ed) at the Explorers of somethin Planes and shit. Darnel was kicked out for reasons unknown. Horneck quit sometime before Tarot became president. Halfrune's sorta just existing rn(edited) Niko (Zelly)-11/22/2017 Questions?: -Why did Darnel need to ask Horneck about the company? -Why did Horneck leave the company? -Why did Darnel kill Horneck? -What was Darnel looking for in his office? -What was the explosion what caused it? -What caught the university on fire? Tarot suggested sabotage. -Who broke the disc and why? >Why did it the one at the university react? >They hold power. How? - Who illustrated the shit on the wall? >Galaxy, elven writing, and two figures, possibly a child and parent -What were the rolls before the Tarot talk for?(edited) December 2, 2017 Niko (Zelly)-12/02/2017 What we know about morally gray characters: -Tarot Merryweather >Worked with Mr. Homestuck > The new president mentioned in letters -Captain Halfrune. >Works at the Explorers >Possibly source of fog >Knows Semmons -Weed Man/ Semmon’s Dad >VERY knowledgable with shards. >Has experienced the asteroid strike multiple times. He’s keeping us alive. Why?(edited) December 19, 2017 Niko (Zelly)-12/19/2017 Notes and thoughts from the mind of World's Okayest D&D Player Zelly. -Timelines right? Are we even in the one that we were intended to be in? Lee has said we can't forget "The Doomed One". This can imply that we WERE in the doomed one, were transported to another one, and everyone except us were able to forget it. If we ARE in the one that we were suppposed to be in, how do we even know about the doomed one? I doubt this. I suspect we are from a different one. -Gray Foggy dudes... They know stuff about our past that we don't. I believe they also know stuff about our future. I'm on the fence on whether or not to trust them. Perhaps they could... Be useful. I'd like to follow their lead, but I don't trust them completely. Not yet.(edited) Questions? Weed Edition: - The dead man is from the future, but who is he, and how do I know him? > Note, in the future, look out for an Arena in the future. - Why is Heris in this time? - Who's Heris's buddy? Why is it not his... I suppose CoHost from the mini game? This shows that Heris is more important. Could it be the taller person way back from minigame? - Timelines can be reset, but who or what is reseting them? - "The doomed one" (referring to a timeline) - Who is the weed shard man? (See “Weed Man/ Semmon’s Dad” in morally gray characters.) - This asteroid strike causes... Something. It should cause our deaths, and likely did earlier in some other timeline/previous version of our timeline. What is our significance? What is changed with our absence? - The shards inside the hole showed... they probably show dark shit. I, Niko Vagus, saw the dark stuff, but could others? Did Semmons’ Dad just ignore it or was he unable to see? Would Semmons be able to see? - I’m guessing that the fact that we don’t know telescopes isn’t supposed to be like oh telescopes are very important in the future. I imagine it’s more of a look into how our previous experience, although they’ve been rewritten, can still help us. - Apparently, we woke up only because my, Niko’s, deity woke me up. What would’ve happened if that hadn’t happened? We’re we supposed to stay asleep for like... Ever?(edited) December 21, 2017 Niko (Zelly)-12/21/2017 Discs. Past, Present, Future.: - They can control planes and shit -Shatter a disk and it gets absolutely fucked. This may tie to the "The doomed one" in the plane - They can possess people. Not healthy, as an example from Penny. - They can hold people IN time. (Can you lock YOURSELF in time? How long could you do this?)(edited)